


It takes a lover.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Mae is shot on the job Ryan and the team are there to help her through her recovery.'We don't heal in isolation, but in community.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Multi-Chapter story for this show! Enjoy.

Gunshots. The sound of gunshots filled the air, and all that could be seen was many people ducking for cover, few of them running, most of them dropping to the floor. The sound of screams, cries and sirens soon followed. Heartbeats could be heard in the ears of the agents as they all shared the same fear. Someone had been shot. Someone could be dead, or nearly dead, and currently the agents were running blind.  
Footsteps hit the ground in quick succession as the slow motion from before had cleared, and now everything was speeding up. Voices could be heard in earpieces, still, the screaming of civilians could be heard and bodies, people, children ducking for cover could still be seen. The building was in sight, no one stopped to check surrounding areas, they ran in blind. Rule number one was to never do it, to always gain as much intel, but in a real-life situation, you didn’t have time to check the rule book or read up on procedure, you did what you thought was right, you did what you had to, to save lives.  
Ryan’s heart was pounding as he felt a lump rise in his throat, he along with Jack, Clara and Matt ran towards the building, running towards the gunshots, running towards her.  
That was Ryan’s only thought. He didn’t care about the civilians, he didn’t care about the local police, he ignored his father’s orders, he just had one thought as he approached the building.  
Mae.  
She’d been in there, she’d been in that room, the one where to shots had originated, she was in the building, without backup and without anyone there to protect her. He was supposed to protect her.  
Everything slowed down again as a third gunshot rang out across, what felt like the entire city. Ryan let out a breath, looking up at the building, not being able to contain his fear.  
“Mae…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two is Mae's thoughts after she gets shot.

Mae took a sharp intake of breath as she reached down to feel where the bullet had entered her skin.   
Her stomach. Great. She tried to sit up, but the pain was too much, she needed to get to a place when she could prop herself up, so she could examine her own wound. She knew if she didn’t do it soon she would be dead, she’d have bled out before anyone knew where she was. Mae managed, only just, to get to her knees, crawling, slowly over to a wall, hoping it would keep her upright as she tried to calm herself down.   
Leaning against the cool brick, she lifted her shirt and began to check for a bullet. She knew it hadn’t gone straight through, she would have felt it, but it would have been a lot easier to deal with. All she could do now was apply pressure in a hope to stop the bleeding, she had no equipment with her, and she was slowly losing all her energy. Leaning her head back, she tried to remember her training, to slow her breathing and try to picture the man who shot her. The team would want to know. That was all she kept telling herself, the team would want to know every detail, she needed to keep seeing his face in her mind, she needed to keep remembering all that had happened.   
Every few minutes thoughts of Ryan would flood her mind before she pushed them away. As much as she could use his comfort right now, it wouldn’t help anyone in the long run. Or maybe it would? Maybe it would help her? If she was going to die she would rather be picturing Ryan and all of the times they spent together than the man who shot her. She’d been shot. It was now starting to sink in, she had actually been shot, and she was alone, she was going to die alone. Her worst fear was slowly coming try.   
“Don’t think like that, Mae.” She whispered to herself, trying to keep herself calm as she kept her hand firmly on the bullet hole in her abdomen.   
Screw the shooter.   
She let images of her and Ryan hugging, kissing, making love flood her mind, bringing a smile to her face as she wondered where he was now. Probably arguing with his dad about a suspect, or challenging Matt in hand to hand combat. Mae would much rather he be here, with her, holding her, kissing her, telling her that it would all be okay. She wanted to hear him scream for medics as he tried desperately to help her, but in the end, for him to just hold her. Mae wasn’t scared of dying, not after what she did for a living, being an M.E, travelling with the IRT, but she was scared of dying alone, dying without telling Clara she was the sister she never had, dying without saying thank you to Matt for being there for her, thank you to Jack for giving her so much needed advice and amazing opportunities, she didn’t want to die without telling Ryan that he was the best thing to ever happen to her, without telling him that she loved him more than life itself.   
God, she loved him.   
Moments passed where Mae simply sat there, staring at the blank wall in front of her, her hands were growing tired from applying pressure to her wound, her eyes were having trouble focusing, she was losing blood. A lot of it.   
She just wanted to go to sleep. As she took a breath, she closed her eyes, hoping that whatever happened next would be quick. A few more moments passed, and she swore she could hear her own name being called, but she couldn’t be sure if she was just hearing things, or if someone had actually found her. Either way, she had no way of shouting back, her throat was dry, her voice was weak, her whole body was weak.   
“Mae…” Clara? Could she hear Clara?   
“Mae!” Ryan? Matt? Jack? Opening her eyes fully, Mae began to look around, tears forming in her eyes as she saw figures moving in the distance. From then on in it all happened just as fast as her getting shot. People were by her side, calling her name, telling her it would all be okay, she still couldn’t tell if it was real, but she wanted to believe it was, she wanted to believe that they were there.   
“Mae, it’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay, we’re here.” Clara. She was sure it was Clara. Her vision was blurred, but she knew her face, Clara was with her.   
“Cla…”   
“I’m here, Mae, we’re all here.”   
“Stevens, it was…” She heard Clara repeating Stevens name as she left her side.   
“Mae.” Again, her name was being said, but this time she knew the voice instantly.   
Ryan. Ryan was with her, he was there.   
“Help is coming, Mae.” He told her, using his own hands to apply pressure to her wound.   
“I love you…” It came out as a lifeless whisper, but Ryan still heard it.   
“I love you too, Mae.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later, Mae finally wakes up with Ryan and her best friend by her side.

It had been two weeks since Mae got shot, and ever since she’d been in the hospital, on a vent, in a coma. The doctors had said it was safer due to the amount of blood she lost, but Ryan was still convinced something else was wrong. He hadn’t left Mae’s bedside for close to fourteen days, Clara had been there for most of them two weeks, only leaving when Jack could convince her. Matt came every other day, as did Monty who always brought fresh flowers and new stories to tell. Ryan had only left once, and that was when one of the nurses asked him to leave because it had been ten days and he hadn’t slept, eaten, or showered.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Jack’s voice made Ryan jump, but not enough to move away from his lover.

“Yeah, dad,” Ryan knew his dad would see straight through any lie he told.

“The doctors said she’ll be okay. You should go home and get some rest, you’ll be no use to Mae if you can’t stay awake, and I think we all know she’s going to need all the support she can get once she’s awake and at home.” Jack was right, and Ryan knew it, but he still couldn’t bring himself to leave.

“I should have been there, I should have been with her.” Ryan felt his dad’s hand on his shoulder.

“Ryan, she’s okay. We got to her in time, there is no point in playing the blame game now. Mae is safe, so are you, and so is the team.”

“I love her, dad,” Ryan admitted, out loud, finally. He assumed the team were able to tell, understanding and seeing emotion was a part of the job, so really, for him and Mae to keep their relationship a secret was pointless, but the team had played along for the most part.

“I know you do. Now, Clara and I will stay here, you should go home, sleep, eat and shower. We’ll call you if anything changes.” It took a little convincing, but Ryan finally got up, kissing Mae’s unconscious body before leaving to get some much-needed sleep.

She’ll be okay, was all Ryan kept thinking, he knew that whilst he was gone she would have her second family with her, so even if Ryan wasn’t in the room, others who loved her were.

* * *

Mae could hear people, she could hear talking and laughing. She wanted to open her eyes, but her brain was telling her not to. She tried to fight against it, and move some part of her body, but everything hurt, everything ached. She could feel something in her mouth, something down her throat, she wanted to throw up. What was happening? Everything felt so strange, everything either hurt and felt numb, her body didn’t feel right, she didn’t feel right.

Again, she tried to open her eyes, but her brain still wouldn’t let her. She tried to move her hand instead. The moment she did the voices stopped, people stopped talking, and she could feel people touching her, saying her name, asking her questions.

“Open your eyes, Mae.” She was trying.

“Mae, can you open your eyes?”

She wanted to scream yes, but whatever was in her mouth was stopping her. Without so much as getting one eye open, her brain began to scream at her, pictures of guns and blood flooded her mind, she’d been shot.

Was she dead? Is she alive? The more her brain screamed at her, the more images she saw, the more restless she became. She heard people saying her name, telling her to calm down, telling her it was okay, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t okay.

Her eyes snapped open and were almost blinded by the white lights. She saw Ryan, and Clara, Jack, Monty, and Matt all stood around her, she saw blue, blue uniform. Nurses. She was in hospital. What happened? Why was she here? Had she survived her gunshot wound?

Her brain wasn’t making sense, there was still something in her mouth, she couldn’t breathe. She could feel herself panic, she couldn’t breathe, the lights were too bright.

“Mae, calm down, calm down.” Clara.

“Mae, I need you to calm down so we can get this breathing tube out.” It was the nurse, the one in blue, she was going to pull out the tube. She’d had a breathing tube? How long had she been asleep? How long? She was so confused, she’d been shot and now she was here?

She wanted to go back to sleep, she wanted to close her eyes, she couldn’t cope, she was scared, she needed to go back to sleep.

* * *

When Mae woke up again she was sure days had passed. She felt calmer, more comfortable. Opening her eyes, she was no longer blinded by white lights, both her hands were being held, one by Ryan and the other by Clara.

“Hey…” She turned to her left to see Clara looking back at her.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty.” Clara smiled, her voice was quiet and gentle.

“What happened?” Mae found it hard to speak, her voice sounded like she’d swallowed gravel.

“You got shot, two weeks ago in Italy. You’ve been in a coma.” Mae could feel tears burning in the corner of her eyes.

“But, you’re okay now.” Ryan. That was Ryan’s voice, turning her head slowly to the right, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw Ryan sat there.

“I’m going to be okay?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, you’re going to be okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending for all! Mae is finally able to go home with Ryan at her side.

A month later Mae could leave the hospital. She’d spent so much time in recovery, therapy and had multiple surgeries to fix the damage the bullet had caused.  Now she sat on the edge of her hospital bed, brushing her hair, watching as Clara and Monty packed up her things.

“Why don’t I take some of these clothes, I can wash them for you? Monty suggested as he folded another t-shirt.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course not. Let me get a bag to put them in.” Monty smiled, moving to leave the room.

“Can you also see where Ryan is?” Mae asked, her voice sounding slightly desperate, but she wanted to see him, she wanted to know that he was up for playing her carer for the next few months. She knew it would be hard going home, but at least she was going home and not to a morgue. Her legs were getting a little stronger after she’d not been using them for months, her stomach still hurt when she moved a certain way but it was getting better, she was physically on the mend, but mentally, well, that would take some time.

“Hey…” Clara moved next to her, reaching out to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m fine, you know how I hate relying on other people. I feel like I’ve lost my independence.” Clara couldn’t help but chuckle, she knew Mae would feel like this, but she only hoped it wouldn’t take too long before Mae and Ryan, along with the team fell into a routine.

“We don’t mind, you know. We would rather have you relying on us than you not be here at all.” Mae only smiled, now was not the time to get all emotional, she was finally going home, she knew a part of her should be happy about that. As much as she loved the health system and loved all the doctors and nurses for all the good they did she needed to get out of this place before it did her mental health some damage.

* * *

  
“Do you think Jack will let me back on the team?” Mae asked Ryan as he navigated the car down various streets to get home.

Ryan looked at her for a second, wondering what he was supposed to say. He didn’t want to promise her anything, but after sitting at her bedside for as long as he did, he wasn’t sure he wanted Mae back at work. He and the team had nearly lost her once, he didn’t want to risk it happening again. He knew he couldn’t force her not to, but right now, so soon into her physical recovery he wasn’t sure if it was the best topic to chat about.

“I think that right now, we should focus on getting you back to one hundred percent. After that, I am sure the both of you can talk about next steps.”  Mae nodded, Ryan was right, she needed to focus on one thing at a time.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t go back,” Mae said after a few moments of silence, the thought wasn’t going to leave her head anytime soon.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do all of this on my own, you know? I know I want to be independent, but, recovery is hard, and the nurses said it would be I just didn’t believe them.” Ryan reached over to take her hand.

“I think now that I am out of hospital…”

“It’s hitting home?” Ryan put in. Mae nodded with a weak smile.

Ryan stayed silent until he pulled up to the apartment building that Mae lived in. Sitting in the car Ryan thought it would be the best place to talk, especially if Mae was still worried about going home.

“I will be with you every step of the way. I love you, and I am going to help you through all of this. I and the team are not going to let you do this alone, no matter how difficult you can be.” Mae chuckled at his last comment, realising that she’d been a little difficult at the hospital, just wanting to be left alone or telling everyone to stop fussing over her.

“I got shot, Ryan, and it really made me realise the dangers of what we do.”

“I know love, but no matter what, I will always be here for you. I love you, Mae.” Ryan moved his hand to cup her cheek, hoping the small physical gesture would make her realise that she wasn’t going to be alone and that he and her team would be with her every step of the way.

* * *

Days later the team all filed into her apartment, each bringing family members with them as well as food and drinks. It had been set up as part of a welcome home party, but more of an excuse to check in on Mae and make her smile.

Each of them knew that recovery was a lengthy process and could be lonely at times.

“Ryan mentioned that you wanted to talk to me,” Jack said walking into the kitchen area. Mae had been getting herself a fresh drink after telling everyone that she could walk and get things herself.

“Yes, boss,” Mae said with a smile, motioning to some drinks to see if he’d like one. Jack shook his head, holding up his beer bottle.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Jack stood opposite her, leaning against the counter.

“What’s not on my mind?”  Mae joked taking a sip of her drink, feeling slightly nervous about being put on the spot, scared of Jack’s answers.

“What will happen now, regarding my place in the IRT?” Mae asked, after a few moments. Jack had always been the father figure she needed, as well as a friend, she saw him as a boss and someone she could trust wholeheartedly. Since beginning her relationship with Ryan, Jack had been supportive and kind as well as understanding, so really, Mae wondered why she was so worried about asking. Maybe it was because she couldn’t be sure on the answers?

“Nothing, Mae. We might have to get someone in for a few months whilst you recover, but that’s it.” Jack seemed a little confused at first, wondering why she’d asked.

“Did you really think I would make you quit?” Jack asked after a moment.

“Not that you would make me quit, but more that I wouldn’t be fit enough to come back.” Mae admitted, taking another sip of her drink.

“Mae…” Jack moved towards her, standing next to her.

“The IRT is my second family, I care about all of you, and we all care about each other. Mae, I can’t promise you that you’ll be back on the team next week, and we might need to add someone else in to give you a hand, but that’s only because you were severely injured. You will always have a place on the IRT.” Mae nodded, smiling as she felt tears build up behind her eyes.

“I thought I was going to lose my life, so when I woke up, I didn’t want to lose the IRT, because I didn’t lose my life if that even makes sense.” Jack chuckled a little, nodding.

“That makes sense. Look, if you ever want to talk then you have my number. Right now, you need to focus on you and your health, get yourself back to normal, and then we will discuss you coming back to work.” Again, Mae nodded, grinning when Jack pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, Boss.”

“Anytime…”

* * *

“I heard everything went okay with my dad.” Ryan started conversation later that night when everyone had left.

“Yeah.” Mae nodded.

“Well, now you know your job is safe we can focus on getting you back on your feet.” Mae took a breath, that would be her next challenge, for once it wouldn’t be profiling or an autopsy, it would be her. She needed to work on herself, make herself better so she could do what she loved.

“I’m ready if you are.” Mae turned to look at Ryan with a smile.

“I’m not going anywhere, love. Neither are the team. Together, all of us will get you through this.” This time Mae couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“I love you, Ryan.”

“I love you too, Mae.”

Now, she was about to begin the most physically and mentally challenging recovery of her life. She’d been shot, but she was still here, and she knew that her lover and her friends would never let her forget that she won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope it was a good read!


End file.
